This Everyday Love
by Danielle of Airls
Summary: Okay, B/V songfic, and it's rated PG-13 for some strong language. This story has ABSOLUTELY NO PLOT, and I also messed with the DBZ/GT timeline quite a bit (explanation inside). Basically a pointless B/V songfic. R/R please!


AN: I'm messing with the timeline here a little bit... I'm gonna say that Bulma and Vegeta are not married, Trunks is not born yet, Bulma and Vegeta are engaged, Vegeta has a job (O.o), he somehow learned to drive, and Goku is a super saiyin, but Vegeta is not a super saiyin yet. Gomen nasai for the timeline and story line tampering! -_-;  
  
Disclaimer: Bulma is property of Vegeta *evil grin* as we all know... Now, as I wouldn't DREAM of stealing Bulma, I may just shove her out of the way so that I can have Veggie! XD Okay, now I'll shut up and you can read my horrible songfic... By the way, this song is property of the WONDERFUL group, Rascal Flatts, and NOT me, the horrible singer...  
  
This Everyday Love  
  
By Danielle of Airls  
  
Each mornin' the sun shines through my window  
  
"Onna, I thought I told you to close the drapes last night!" Vegeta growled as the sun rounded the horizon and drifted through the uncovered windowpane, falling on his tired features.  
  
"First of all, otoko, my name is BULMA! B-U-L-M-A! Second of all, you can get your lazy ass of the bed and close the damn drapes yourself, because, unlike some people, I need my sleep in order to remain beautiful!" Bulma snapped at Vegeta, rolling over in the bed and pulling the covers over to her side angrily.  
  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
  
Vegeta laughed heartily, an evil edge tinting the amusement.  
  
"Obviously you don't sleep enough because I know for a fact that you are far from beautiful!" he said, getting it out between chuckles.  
  
He missed her cry of indignation as he jumped out of the bed and headed off to the kitchen.  
  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
  
"Let's see," Vegeta said, opening the refridgerator and peering in at the contents. "Goat cheese, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, butter, coffee, peaches, Hershey's chocolate, almonds, milk, orange juice, pickles, ice cream, popcorn, Hawaiian salad, potato salad, potato chips, french onion dip, ramen, Spaghetti-O's, limes, lemons, chocolate chip cookie dough, apple pie, muffins, and how about some... apples," Vegeta said, pulling the foods out of their various locations as he listed them off.  
  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
  
Vegeta sat down at the table with all of his food and picked up the newspaper, browsing it for certain information. As his eyes ran over the pages, his face contorted with anger and he powered up a ki blast and disentegrated the newpaper, along with all of the uneaten food.  
  
"Stupid Kakarott and his stupid heroism and his stupid saper saiyin power up and suddenly I'm not hungry anymore," he muttered darkly, destroying the sturdy wooden chair as he clenched his fist.  
  
Then she walks up behind me  
  
Vegeta tensed up as he heard footsteps on the linoleum flooring in the kitchen behind him. He made ready to punch someone as he shifted his stance.  
  
And throws her arms around my neck  
  
He relaxed as he felt two small, spindly arms encircle his torso. It was the onna.  
  
"Onna, get off of me," he growled.  
  
"Well, someone's in a right foul mood," she said cheerily, gripping him tighter.  
  
"I'm warning you just this once, onna," he commanded. "You'll be a sorry person if you don't let go now."  
  
"Now, you know you would never do anything to hurt me," Bulma replied with a large grin.  
  
Vegeta sighed angrily. He knew he had lost this argument as well. He broke free of her arms and headed off to the gravity room to train.  
  
Just another moment I come to expect  
  
"Stupid onna does this EVERY stupid morning..." he grumbled. "It's really getting on my nerves. And then she makes me drive and get a job and go work and all that other shit."  
  
Vegeta then went off to the gravity room for the first half of the day to train and then left at lunch time (after downing the rest of the Capsule Corp food supply) to go to his job at a warehouse stocking shelves. (AN: Bulma made him get a job as an excuse to get him out of the house for half of the day so that she wouldn't have to fix the gravity room 24 hours a day)  
  
It's ordinary, plain, and simple Typical of this this everyday love Same ol' same ol' feeling it new Everyday love  
  
Emotion it's so familiar' Nothin' 'bout it too peculiar Oh but I can't get enough Of this everyday love  
  
Every afternoon I make a phone call  
  
Vegeta picked up the cell phone that Bulma had given to him and spent ten minutes trying to figure out how he was supposed to use it.  
  
"Damn thing doesn't work!" he cried, smashing it in his fist. His co- workers turned their heads and he glared. "What? Do you have a fucking problem with me smashing a fucking useless phone?" he shouted. The furious full-blooded saiyin then proceeded to a pay phone to call Bulma.  
  
"Moshi moshi," he heard from the other end.  
  
"Onna, I'm off work now, and I want dinner on the table when I get home. Go get food from the supermarket, because I need food now," he said demandingly, and then waited for her acknowledgement.  
  
Listen to the voice warms my heart  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, I will have it on the table when you get here," she sighed.  
  
"And, by the way, onna, I hate your voice... So gravelly... You should get that fixed," he commented, hanging up the phone.  
  
I drag myself through a few more hours And head on home to try and beat the dark  
  
"I hate driving," Vegeta growled, honking at everyone in front of him. "I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this thing!" (AN: I give a cookie to everyone who knows where that came from!) He then jumped out of the car and flew the rest of the way home.  
  
Her smile will be right there  
  
Vegeta rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to open the door for him. Finally, he just broke it down in annoyance, Bulma standing just out of reach of the door.  
  
When I step through that door  
  
Vegeta stepped through the door and approached her.  
  
It'll be that way tomorrow  
  
"Why do you always stand there, onna?" he asked.  
  
Just like every day before  
  
"Because I hate you," she responded promptly, hugging him fiercely.  
  
It's ordinary, plain, and simple Typical this everyday love Same ol' same ol' feeling it new Everyday love  
  
Emotion it's so familiar Nothin' 'bout it too peculiar Oh but I can't get enough Of this everyday love  
  
Wouldn't change one single thing about it, no  
  
Vegeta looked around for any other signs of life. Assured that there was none, he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head lovingly.  
  
It's ordinary still I can't live without it  
  
"I hate you too, Bulma," he whispered in her ear softly, caressing it with his lips.  
  
It's ordinary, plain, and simple Typical this everyday love Same ol' same ol' feeling it new Everyday love  
  
Emotion it's so familiar Nothin' 'bout it too peculiar Oh but I can't get enough Of this everyday love  
  
Can't get enough of this everyday love Can't get enough of this everyday love  
  
The two broke apart and leaned in towards each other expectantly.  
  
Can't get enough of this everyday love Can't get enough of this everyday love  
  
Their lips met in a fierce, passionate kiss. Time stopped all around them as they expressed every level of their absolute love for each other in one simple gesture.  
  
The two broke apart reluctantly.  
  
"We do this everyday," Vegeta whispered.  
  
Bulma just hugged him, one tear of joy escaping her baby blue eyes and rolling down her cheek. "I never get tired of it, nor will I ever get tired of it."  
  
AN: THE END! Whew! All done! Okay that took me a total of, I think, one or two hours to write, but I have to say, I think that this is one of my better works, and I hope you thought so too! (Not that you've probably read any of my other pieces of writing...) But anyways, I think that this is the first story that I've ever finished and IT FEELS GOOD! Enough of my rambling... Review please! It will help me see whether or not you like this writing style. I may be writing another chapter of this from Bulma's point of view but on a different day and to a different song. 


End file.
